When The Bow Breaks
by TBorah89
Summary: Mel is pregnant and having trouble with Roman so when she says a spell she doesn't expect to have all her future kids come back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up

Summary: When Mel is pregnant and having a little trouble with Roman they end up switching powers only to have their future children come back to the past.

* * *

Chapter 1: Love and Marriage

Melinda Halliwell put her hands on her six months pregnant stomach and rubbed it. If anyone had told her that morning sickness lasted round the clock she would have never gotten pregnant to begin with. She grabbed the pack of saltine crackers off the kitchen counter and shoved one in her mouth. She took a deep breath and willed down the new bought of nausea that she was feeling. This just plain sucked she would be so glad when her son was born and yet she was scared at the same time. That was why she was at her manor so she could talk to her mother about what she was feeling.

"You doing ok there sis?" Piper asked her only daughter she couldn't help but get a little misty eyed thinking about her baby girl having a baby. She would have been worse had it not been for the fact she had little Jack running around to keep an eye on.

Mel took a deep breath to make sure that she wasn't going to throw up all over the kitchen before she answered her mom. "I think so mom it's just no one told me morning sickness lasted all day. I swear I will be happy to have this kid out of me."

Piper smiled at her daughter and shook her head "I take it that my grandson isn't being very nice to his mommy right about now."

Mel smiled back and Piper marveled again how much her daughter looked like her "No he isn't being very nice at all right now. I can't even think about food without wanting to puke and I can't even have my coffee. Not because I can't keep it down but because my husband refuses to let me have it. He has hid every last bit of coffee in the apartment. Not even Charlie will let me have it. Hell I can normally talk Hailey into things and she won't budge on this."

Piper went to the refrigerator and came out with a bottle that she gave to Mel "Here this is ginger ale drink this it will make you stomach feel better." She coached her.

"Mom all I do is drink this shit and eat crackers and my stomach is still upset all the time." Mel bitched but she did what her mother told her to do anyway.

"So have you decided on a name for him yet?" Piper asked her trying to make conversation she knew from experience that being distracted took your mind off the sickness.

Mel smiled even wider than she had before at this her brown eyes sparkled and she seem to glow. "Roman James Halliwell. R.J. for short Ro said that I could name him whatever I wanted to as long as he gets to name the next one."

Just then a tiny cluster of orbs appeared in the room Mel had no doubt in her mind that it was her five year old baby brother Jack. She smiled just thinking about that kid he was so bad but he was so cute that it made it impossible to stay mad at him. Sure enough he appeared with little smudges of chocolate on his face. He had no doubt been into his mother's cookie stash again.

"Jackson Samuel Halliwell what have I told you about orbing for no good reason?" Piper asked him her hands on her hips. She let him get away with murder and with that cute look on his face she was going to have a hard time getting on to him.

Jack looked up at his big sister and gave her a grin "Jackie you know that you're not supposed to orb for no reason only if there is a bad man." Mel told him gently finding it hard to get on to him.

"Mel can I say hi to the baby?" Jack asked in his cute little voice. With his dark blonde hair and blue eyes if Mel didn't know any better she would swear that he looked almost angelic.

"Of course you can say hi to him. He has a name now so you don't have to call him baby his name is R.J. hop up on the stool so you can talk to him." Mel said smiling at him she was pretty good at the big sister thing. And she loved her baby brother with all of her heart.

Jack got on the stool on his knees and he leaned in close to Mel's belly "Hi R.J. I'm your Uncle Jack you don't have to call me Uncle Jack though you can just call me Jack or Sammy like Uncle Coop does. I love you baby." He said kissing her stomach.

"That was very sweet Jackie he loves you too." Mel told him tousling his hair.

"Hey monster I see that you're terrorizing your sister today." Leo said picking his son up in his arms and spinning him around. He set him down on the ground and went to Mel. "Hi baby." He said kissing her stomach. "Hey baby girl." he said when he kissed her cheek.

"He was not terrorizing me daddy he was being sweet. You need to have a little talk with your grandson about terrorizing me he is being a holy terror." Mel replied sweetly.

"Oh God Uncle Leo don't encourage her she has been talking about that sweet baby boy like that all week." Patty Matthews Halliwell said coming into the kitchen. She was Paige's youngest daughter and Mel's best friend.

"Charlie I'm going to remember this when you get pregnant and have all these things going on in your body." Mel retorted only half joking.

"Melinda chill out I was only joking and by the way your husband was looking for you he said that he had some things to take care of but he would see you later." Patty informed her.

"Yeah that would be the story as of lately we meet each other coming and going. If I'm not at work sitting behind my desk then he is out with the rest of his childlike friends doing God alone knows what." Mel said sounding kind of flustered.

Leo knew well enough to find somewhere to weather the storm when the Halliwell woman got started on topics like this. "Come on Jackie lets go in the other room and leave these three to whatever it is they're talking about. Us guys have got to stick together." He said leading his son out of the room.

"Alright Mel spill what's up with you?" Patty asked her cousin there had been something off about her for days.

"Ok you want to know what's up I'll tell you. I have morning sickness all day, my back hurts, my feet are killing me and I can't tie my own shoes anymore. I'm riding a desk right now instead of being out doing my job. I have mood swings like crazy sometimes all I want to do is cry. My husband much rather be working or running around with my retarded brothers than listen to any of this. I can't have coffee and I can't eat anything that I won't end up puking back up. Other than all that though I'm great." Mel listed off close to tears. She had wanted to tell Roman all of this but he was never around enough for her to talk to him.

Piper nodded her head she understood where her daughter was coming from. "When I was pregnant with Wyatt I went through the same thing with your dad instead of him being around he was always off with a charge but once we talked it out everything was fine. Stay off of your feet as much as you possibly can baby make your husband rub your back if it hurts that bad. The mood swings come with the territory you're just going to have to deal with those. As for your coffee if you need it that bad switch to decaf I know that it tastes like ass but it's better than nothing. And baby girl if you need to cry just do it there is no shame in it." She said putting her arm around her daughter.

"Mom I don't do the whole crying thing very well and you know it I just hate feeling this weak. And I hate feeling like I can't do anything. I can't do my job and my powers aren't working right. So I'm really of no use right now." Mel replied trying her best to be strong.

"Mel you are behind that desk right now for your own good. I'm your partner I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you. And as for your powers let me tell you something that is why we have the older cousins and your husband they fight the demons so we don't have to. But if you want to feel useful you can come up to the attic and help me research the demon that your lovely younger cousins and your sister-in-law managed to piss off." Patty said knowing that her cousin just wanted to help out. Piper shot her a thankful look.

"So let me guess Penny, Hailey, and Emily all thought it would be a good idea to go demon hunting and now they pissed a demon off." Mel guessed it was always the same story with them.

"Pretty much now get your pregnant ass up the stairs and help me." Patty said and Mel smiled at her no one else would dare talk to her like that.

* * *

Mel and Patty had been up in the attic for about an hour when Roman walked in. Mel was sitting on Aunt Pearl's old sofa with her feet propped up in front of her.

"Hey baby I missed you, you were gone when I got up this morning." Roman said leaning down to kiss her.

Mel barely pecked him on the lips "Get away from me your aftershave is making me sick." She said not very pleasantly at all.

Roman looked at her kinda hurt "Mel what's wrong baby?" he asked concerned for his wife she hadn't been acting like herself lately.

"What's wrong is that I'm pregnant and my husband wants nothing to do with me." Mel replied coolly.

Roman sighed and shook his head "Mellie you know that is not true I love you with all of my heart of course I want to be with you."

"Well you're sure as hell not acting like it. If you're not at work then you're out with my brothers and the rest of your group doing whatever it is you guys do." Mel bitched at him.

"Mel I work so that I can support you and our son. And trust me half the time when I'm with your brothers it's because there is some demon to go after it has nothing to do with the way I feel about you." Roman informed her.

"Bullshit Roman I know that you weren't going after any demon last night. And you smelled like a bar when you came home. So don't you dare stand here and lie to me." Mel yelled at him.

"Mel that was one time ok I'm sorry I was feeling a little stressed. I thought that I was entitled to go out and let off some steam." Roman replied trying to keep his temper in check.

"So instead of talking to me your wife and the mother of your son you decided to go out and hang with the boys. Roman just get out of my sight so I don't want to kill you right now." Mel said she just couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

"Mel don't be like that you said you wanted to talk so talk to me." Roman begged her. Neither one of them noticed it but there were little tiny orbs coming out of their backs.

"Uh you guys might want to look." Patty said she had noticed what they had failed to.

"Roman I'm not being like nothing I don't want to talk to you right now. You're not doing anything but pissing me off." Mel yelled at him.

"Well you're not the easiest person to get along with either right now." Roman yelled back at her.

"Guys seriously you need to pay attention." Patty said but it was no use as she spoke the orbs from Mel entered Roman and the orbs from Roman entered Mel.

"What the hell was that and why do I feel nauseous?" Roman asked feeling sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

"That is funny because I don't." Mel said laughing a little bit at him.

Patty looked between both of them and shook her head she thought she knew what was going on "I think that my nephew may have just switched your powers."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Charlie see I'll prove it to you." Roman said and he gestured at a box like he wanted to move it with his telekinesis but instead he blew it up.

Patty arched an eyebrow at him "You were saying?" she asked with a smug smile on her face.

"Ok there has to be some way to fix this. I'm going to look in the book right now." Mel announced pulling herself up off the couch.

"Oh my God do your feet and back normally hurt this much?" Roman asked her putting his hands in the center of his back.

"Yeah pretty much now sit on the couch and try not to loose your temper or shit will be blowing up all day." Mel instructed him feeling useful for the first time in months. She turned the pages in the book until she came to a spell she thought would work. "Winds that blow and ties that bind let our powers cross the line so that what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." She read only to get no results her face fell defeated.

Suddenly four sets of golden orbs appeared in the attic each clearing to reveal a teenager. There were three boys and a girl left standing there. There were two dark headed young men and the third was dark blonde. The young woman had light brown hair.

"What the hell did you do dude I told you that was a stupid spell." One of the dark headed young men yelled at the other.

"Things like this aren't always my fault." The other dark headed young man yelled back.

"I wish you two would not fight like this for once I know it's asking for a miracle but the last time I checked we still had a demon to fight." The blonde headed young man yelled at the other two.

The young woman just shook her head at those three "I swear the three of you are going to get me killed one day."

Mel let out a loud wolf whistle to get their attention because obviously they hadn't notice that anyone else was in the room. "Hey who the hell are you four?"

What looked to be the oldest of the young men shook his head and sighed "Hi mom." He said simply this just wasn't his day at all.

"This is great R.J. I told you this was all your fault. Not only do your spells suck but they get us sent back to the past so then not only do we have to deal with mom being pissed off once we get to deal with it twice." The other dark headed boy said to him.

"Please tell me that your not all mine." Roman said groaning as he fought another bought of nausea.

"Sadly no matter how many times I wish that I wasn't related to those three idiots I am. And of course I had to be blessed with three dumb ass brothers." The young woman bitched.

"There is no doubt about it that you are our mother's daughter Grace." The light headed young man said.

"Give me a break today Leo I don't feel like messing with you." Grace told her older brother.

"And I really wish the two of you would go five minutes without fighting." The younger of the two dark headed boys said to them.

"Shut up Noah." All three of his siblings yelled at him in unison.

"So do I want to know how you four ended up here?" Patty asked not that anything phased her anymore because it didn't.

"Aunt Charlie as much as I would love to answer that I can't until I find out why the fuck my dad looks like he's pregnant." R.J. said raising his eyebrow he was too much like Mel for his own good.

"That would be because you switched their powers and shit like that. Now how did you get here?" Patty asked answering his question to the best of her ability.

"Well see I have this brother who can't admit when he's wrong about a demon so he comes up with bullshit spells. And they typically don't work so well so if we don't get turned into things we usually end up getting sent to the past. But to be fair he didn't want to go after this demon in the first place." Noah said looking pointedly at R.J.

Grace ignoring her brothers went to stand beside her mother behind the book of shadows. She flipped some the pages in the book before she came to what she was looking for. "It was this demon in this time he is no big deal but in our time he is pretty powerful. Which is probably why our spell didn't work. Not only that but he needs a damn power of three spell. You three stupids didn't tell me that before you drug me after the demon. At this point I'm so tired of you three that I would settle for having Paige as a sister as long as it meant I didn't have all brothers."

Mel smiled at her daughter "At least you didn't fall right in the middle of all three of them like I did kiddo. And you seem to handle them pretty well."

"Only me and Noah mom her and R.J are both too much like you neither one of them will bend on anything." Leo informed his mother.

Patty went over to look at the book of shadows "This is the demons that the three amigos managed to piss off. Of course it takes a power of three spell. I swear I have one younger brother but sometimes I think I was cursed with three younger sisters. That's what it has felt like for the last couple of years anyway. Emily, Penny, and Hailey just don't know when to leave well enough alone."

Mel shook her head at her cousin "So who do you want to call about this demon? Three of the four powers houses or the aunts. Keep in mind I am getting yelled at for this spell either way."

"Hank yells less than the aunts do. But we would have to put up with Prue." Patty replied.

"Roman has an idea if anyone wants to listen to it. I say since we don't know how to find the demon someone goes to the underworld and finds out where he is before we call anyone else." Roman suggested he winced when he saw the look Mel gave him.

Mel took a deep breath and fought the urge to kill her husband "Charlie can't go alone, I'm not going I can't work your powers, you can't go because as weird as it sounds your pregnant, and the kids are not going alone that is how they got in this mess."

"Chill I'll make a few calls. I'll get those two bitches from New York and we'll take care of this. You guys just work on the potion that is in here and then we'll find demon. And then we'll let Chris, Hank, and Prue do what they do. And I would also love it if you two could work out your problems so you have the right powers." Patty got out in one breath before she orbed out.

"Alright out of the four of you who is good with spells?" Mel asked her children. Gracie and Leo raised their hands. "Good we will write a spell for your aunt and uncles. And then Roman if you want to you can take the boys downstairs and make the potion." She told her husband.

Roman grunted as he tried to get up off the couch "I would if I could get up. Does your back always hurt like this?" he asked.

"Nonstop and if your stomach is upset which I have no doubt that it is try crackers it's the only thing that helps." Mel told him softening a little towards him.

Noah walked to his father and pulled him up off the couch "It's no wonder R.J. came out so fucked up." He cracked.

"Kiss my ass Noah." R.J. replied happily as he flipped his little brother off.

Roman shook his head at his two sons "I can only guess that your mother and I just gave up about trying to get you not to cuss." He mused.

"Pretty much dad you knew it was no use any more we can't help it it's the Halliwell in us." Leo answered his father.

"How much of that potion do you want me to make?" Roman asked his wife.

"Daddy make enough so that you will have some left over." Gracie answered him they hadn't told the full truth about the demon. But they wouldn't be Halliwells if they did everything they were supposed to.

"Dad make sure you don't let Noah blow the kitchen up he can't boil water." Leo taunted his little brother.

"L.J. I say this with the utmost love and affection but go fuck yourself." Noah told his older brother.

Mel couldn't help but hide a smile she knew that they had got that from her she couldn't say anything about it.

* * *

A/N: So I pretty much got lazy and decided to make this a couple of chapters instead of just a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it. Until next time please review.


	2. Talking It Out

A/N: Thanks to Melinda Faith Halliwell and Emmett'sgirl13579 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Talking It Out

"Roman do I want to know A) where you managed to find two kids and B) why you look pregnant?" Piper asked her son-in-law when he came into the kitchen followed by his two sons.

"Well something tells me that if I told you this is all Mel's fault you wouldn't believe me so I'll just tell you that you don't want to know." Roman replied he didn't know how his wife went through any of this. His back hurt, his feet hurt, his pecs were sore. He was pretty sure he now knew why she had been so crabby for months.

"Ah look Noah we know where you get being a whiney little bitch from now." R.J. mocked his littlest brother.

Noah gave his oldest sibling a shove but he was only playing with him. "Yeah and we damn sure know why you're so temperamental all the time."

"Boys it would help a lot if you could make the potion I really don't feel like hearing your mother she is being a pain in the ass today." Roman told his two sons.

"Well dad I hate to tell you this but nothing is new there mom is a pain in the ass everyday." Noah agreed with his father.

R.J. took offense to his brother's comment "Hey don't talk about my mom like that ass."

"She's my mom too shit for brains." Noah reminded him.

"But she was my mom first dumb ass." R.J. argued back.

"At least I'm not a fucking momma's boy like you." Noah pointed out as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

R.J. pretended to think for a minute "That's right you're not because you're daddy's little princess. And that would be why the only girlfriend you have is your hand."

"If you two don't mind that will be enough I have a five year old in the other room who will repeat everything you say." Piper cut in.

"You know R.J. just when I think that we have hit a new all time low when mom is yelling at us. I remember that things aren't as bad as they could be. Because I thank God every day that Piper Halliwell is not our mother." Noah said solemnly.

R.J. shook his head at his youngest brother "No she just taught our mother everything she knows." He said as he began assembling what they would need to make their potion.

Roman rubbed his chest because it was feeling very tender "I wonder if her boobs normally hurt this much." He mused more to himself than to anyone else.

Piper couldn't help but get a dig in "Ro maybe if you asked her you would know these things." She reasoned with him.

"Yeah I know I have been the world's worst husband lately." Roman agreed he couldn't argue with her there.

"Then I think that maybe you should go try to make it right. I have the boys under control here. They won't burn the kitchen down if your Aunt Paige hasn't after all this time." Piper advised him he just nodded his head and went off in search of his wife.

* * *

"Mom I promise you we have this under control just relax for five seconds we have this spell done and over with. You just need to learn that you don't always have to be in control." Leo reasoned with his mother.

Grace rolled her brown eyes when she heard what her brother had said "Leo I really wish you would stop with the whitelighter sounding bullshit. This is mom we're talking about she has to be in control."

"I really wish the two of you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not in the room." Mel informed them she was sitting on the couch. It was nice that for the first time in months she didn't hurt all over.

"I wasn't talking about you like you're not in the room I was merely telling my brother the facts of life." Grace replied and Mel rolled her eyes that girl couldn't have been more like her if she had tried.

"Merely tell your brother the facts of life more quietly I am enjoying not being sick to my stomach. And I would enjoy it a hell of a lot more if I couldn't hear your Aunt Lilly whining in my head. I wonder if Ro has to listen to this all the time. Hell I wonder how he deals with being able to hear people's thoughts all the time no matter what he does. Because it is giving me a headache." Mel mused out loud.

Neither one of her children had time to answer her because at that moment blue and white orbs filled the room.

"Ah that would be Aunt Charlie returning with the designated Halliwell sluts." Grace mused there was really nothing she could do that would make her any more like Mel there was just no way it was possible.

"Grace watch your mouth those are your aunts you're talking about." Mel reminded her and then she groaned when she realized how easily those words had come to her. She blamed Carly, Val, and Penny she had been mothering them for years.

"Mel do I want to know why you're not pregnant right now?" Val asked that was pretty much Val for you right there she would notice that before she noticed the two young people in the room. Anything remotely related to sex caught her eye right away.

"No Val you don't want to know and I'm so glad I get a 'hi Mel what's going on?' before you barge in here and start questioning me. And it looks like I don't even get that out of Carly. Charlie wouldn't have dragged your asses back here if it wasn't important so I'm sorry if it has disturbed you."

"God Mel I don't remember you being this touchy before I mean you were always kind of bitchy but a girl goes to New York for a couple of years and her most favorite older cousin ever turns into a super bitch." Carly rambled on it wasn't hard to tell that she was Paige's daughter.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite." Val huffed.

"Nope you're my best friend and my roommate." Carly answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh God Charlie you brought the dynamic duo back I don't know if I want to kill you for this or not. " Roman said upon coming into the attic.

Val really had to fight the urge to giggle when she saw him but she lost that fight. There was just something about him standing there with his hands on his back and his stomach bulging that she found funny. "I'm not even going to ask because I have a feeling that it will take a long time to explain so I'm just going to let it go." She snorted.

"I'm glad you find this funny Val. This is just not funny I ache all over even my nipples hurt and that just can't be normal. I feel the strong urge to puke all over the place and the smell of my own after-shave is making me sick. So this is really hilarious." Roman said it wasn't hard to miss that he was on the verge of tears.

"Those damn pregnancy hormones suck don't they?" Mel asked him a smirk on her face.

Roman used his t-shirt to wipe his eyes. "Yeah just a little bit." He replied it was the most civil that they had talked to each other all day.

"Dad this is very important so stop and consider what you're going to say before you speak. Did you honestly leave Roman and Noah alone with a potion?" Grace asked her father it had just dawned on her that her brothers hadn't come back up with him.

"No your grandma is with them don't worry so much they can't be that bad." Roman said dismissing his daughter's concerns.

"Ok let me put this in terms that you will understand imagine setting Aunt Penny and Aunt Emily loose together without supervision and that is what will happen if R.J. and Noah are left alone to make a potion. They don't listen to grandma they aren't smart enough to know what is good for them." Grace replied.

Charlie looked from Mel to Roman and she knew that they needed to talk "Come on kids lets go down to the kitchen and make sure that your brothers aren't about to blow themselves up."

"But we have to stay and help mom." Leo protested.

Grace rolled her eyes at her brother "Dude I think that maybe we should give mom and dad some alone married people time unless you want dad to be the one to carry you for nine months."

"Oh I got you and that is just wrong. Come on lets go thanks to you I now have to go puke." Leo replied rushing out of the attic.

"Mel you couldn't deny any of them if you wanted to they have the Halliwell sarcasm down pat." Val said before leaving the attic.

Mel and Roman sat around in an awkward silence for a few minutes "So I guess you can come sit down because I know that your feet are killing you." she said moving over on the couch so he had room to sit down.

Roman looked over at his wife and feeling everything that she had been feeling for months he felt bad that he had been ignoring her. "I guess we should talk about it."

Mel sighed when she saw the space between them on the couch "Ro there is nothing to talk about you know how I feel and you don't seem to care. So there is nothing more I can say about it."

"Mel that's not true I love you more than you will ever know and I do care I just have been neglecting you lately." Roman replied he knew that he had been wrong and the only thing he could do was admit it and then beg her for forgiveness.

"So now that you know what it feels like you're sorry?" Mel questioned him she wasn't trying to be unreasonable it was just how she felt.

"Mel I know that is what it seems like but that's not it at all you're my wife and you're carrying my son. I should pay more attention to you and I'm sorry I will do better from now on." Roman said sincerely. Mel couldn't help but soften a little when she heard him speak.

"Ro I know that I seem like I'm being an unreasonable bitch sometimes but it's only because I just want to talk to you. I've just been feeling so off the wall lately and I need to talk to you about it. But you can never make the time for me." Mel said calmly she wasn't trying to make him feel bad he just wanted him to see where she was coming from.

"Honey I never once thought that you were being unreasonable I just didn't make the time for you. That was wrong of me you are going through a lot right now and I haven't made it any easier on you. Mellie you have no idea how sorry I am. This is the guy that I never wanted to be. You know how much it pains me to think that I will turn out like my father. And that is basically what I have done. Sure I haven't died on you and left you as a single mother. No what I've done is worse I've been right here the whole time and I've ignored you." Roman went on speaking from his heart.

Mel closed the gap between them and took his face between her hands "Baby you're nothing like your father. You just get preoccupied sometimes and you forget about everything else. But I know that if I really needed you that you would be right there by my side. I just feel alone sometimes and like I said I've been going through a lot and there is so much that I can't do. Babe weak is the one thing that I don't do well you have to understand that. Maybe I should have made you sit down and listen to what I have to say but I don't want to force you to do things I want you to listen because you want to."

"Sometimes I'm stupid and I need you to knock some sense into me that is why I married you." Roman chuckled a little bit.

"And don't think that I won't I know when you need to be smacked upside the head." Mel replied leaning over to kiss him.

Roman smiled up at her "I just have one question for you. Do your boobs normally hurt this much?"

"Yes they do and they hurt all the time." Mel answered him and then she thought of something that she wanted to ask him "Do you always hear these voices in your head like this?"

"Yeah I hear Lilly all the time because we're twins I just have to work really hard to tune her out. And I have advanced telepathy so I have to put my walls up really good or I hear everything." Roman replied.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch." Mel offered him.

Roman took both of her hands in his "You haven't been a bitch I've been a dumb ass. But this dumb ass sure does love you."

"I love you too." Mel replied kissing him again.

"Well I would have thought that would have given us our powers back but your son is stubborn." Roman joked with her.

"My son is an angel it's your son who is hell on wheels." Mel gave back as good as she got.

"Come on babe lets go downstairs and see about the kids." Roman said and she helped him up off of the couch.

"Alright because we still have this damn demon and I have to call the three amigos to fix this and then we can see about fixing us." Mel informed him as they walked out of the attic hand and hand.

* * *

A/N: So there is one more chapter left I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	3. Demons and Kids

A/N: Thanks to Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Demons and Kids

"My fault, this is my fault. What the hell do you mean that this is my fault?" Roman more or less yelled at his wife.

"I think that I was pretty clear on what I said this is your fault. You're the one who didn't tell your sons that under no circumstances were they to go to the underworld with their aunts." Mel replied like the answer should have been apparent to him.

Of course she was blaming this on him there was no way anything could ever be Melinda Halliwell's fault it was unheard of. "What I heard come out of your mouth was you four aren't going to the underworld alone and they didn't go alone they went with their aunts. So I hate to tell you this but if it is anyone's fault it is yours. Because that is the convoluted logic that you used to use when Aunt Piper told you not to do something actually you still use that logic." Roman pointed out to her.

"So now it's my fault I can't help it that they inherited one too many Halliwell genes for them to be useful. You knew when you married me that when we had kids they were more than likely going to inherit the Halliwell stubbornness." Mel defended herself against her husband's accusations.

"What they just did is something you, Val, Charlie, and Carly would have done together once upon a time. Actually if Val and Carly hadn't moved to New York you four would still be doing the same shit. You and Charlie do it's just now that Penny and Hailey are older you drag them along with you." Roman yelled back. The reason they were in the middle of this heated argument was because when they went down to the kitchen to talk to their kids they found out that they had gone to the underworld with their three aunts.

Mel ran her hands through her long brown hair "It's no fucking different than the shit you do with my brothers and older cousins. But no this has to be because of me and the things that I do when I have to."

"It's not just the demon hunting Mel it's the fact that you are a cop you like to live dangerously. I don't know if that is attached to the idiot gene or not because you are anything but an idiot." Roman said trying to calm down.

"No it would be attached to the I'm not a coward gene. You know that I love my job and we are not having this fight right now because it is not the time for it." Mel replied.

"Hey here is a great idea you two stop yelling at each other because it's not going to solve anything. And as much as it is going to pain you to hear this you are going to have to trust that you raised them to know what they are doing. And in this family it's doubtful that you didn't." Chris pointed out to his sister and brother-in-law. They had called the new power of three to be ready when the others came back with a location on the demon.

Roman let out a huge breath "Ok Mel Chris is right we have to trust that we raised them right. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything that I just said I overreact sometimes."

"And I'm sorry too I should have never told you that this was all your fault I know that you wouldn't put our kids in danger for anything in the world." Mel replied.

Roman wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the temple "I'm sorry that I have been the world's biggest asshole lately there has been no reason for me to ignore you and your feelings but I've been doing it. It will never happen again you have my word on it. You just have to remember that I'm a telepath not a mind reader if there is something bugging you then you have to tell me."

"I'm sorry that have been unfair and accused you of not caring. I should know that you care from the way you won't let me have my coffee. And I just need to learn it's ok for me to admit that I don't have all the answers sometimes. So I promise you that the next time I'm feeling insecure that you will be the first one to know." Mel replied. As they talked the same pink and blue orbs floated out of their bodies.

"Uh guys I think you might want to take a look at this for a second." Prue tried to warn them. But it did no good they were both thrown back on the couch when they were hit with the right set of orbs.

"Well Prue did try to warn you." Henry said when Roman groaned.

Roman began feeling himself up all over. "Oh thank God my back and feet don't hurt anymore. And I don't feel like I'm going to puke anymore."

Mel rubbed her back and moaned a little "Yeah well I feel all those things your son is so grounded for this." She bitched.

"Oh you will do no such of a thing my nephew is a genius he takes after his Uncle Hank." Henry replied in mock seriousness.

Just then a swirl of blue orbs filled the room. "Good you got the three amigos here that is good we found the demon and someone failed to mention that he would have company. But we know where he is and these three should go." Patty said.

"Oh my word I can't believe it something was actually important enough to get you two home." Prue said throwing an arm around her baby sister.

"This is not the time Prue we have a demon and you need to get your ass in gear." Val said.

"Here Uncle Chris this is a power of three spell I promise you that this will work." Leo said handing his middle uncle the spell that he and his sister had written.

"Thank you now if three ladies I know will show us where this demon is we will take care of it." Chris replied.

"Alright follow us." Carly said orbing out and the others followed her.

"Dad you and mom are back to normal that is great." R.J. announced when everyone else had gone.

"Yeah and now we need to think about getting the three of you home." Mel replied to that.

"Oh there is no need for that mom me and Leo wrote a spell for that too. Leo take care of it." Grace ordered her older brother. Leo went to the wall of the attic and drew a triquetra on the it.

"Ok the only thing left to do is say the spell and we're out of here." Noah said.

Roman shook his head at his youngest son "Not a chance first your mom and I get hugs." He ordered. The kids made their rounds between their two parents. After they had finished they said their spell and they were gone.

* * *

Later Mel and Roman were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Mel had her feet in Roman's lap and he was rubbing them.

"Ro you have no idea how good that feels. It actually makes me forget about all the other pains I have right now. Thank you babe." Mel said moaning with pleasure this was all that she had wanted from him.

Roman reached over and kissed her on the lips "You don't have to thank me I should have done this before now." he replied.

"I should have just told you what I was feeling." Mel countered.

Roman shook his head at her "But I should have known that you needed me now more than ever and once again I'm very sorry."

"Ro you don't have to be sorry you're here now and that is all that matters to me." Mel replied.

"Mel I love you and I'm sorry that I ever made you feel second best. You and our son mean the world to me. I promise you that I won't be such an ass from now on. I'll be right here for you any time you need me no matter what you can count on that." Roman spoke from his heart.

"And I promise that you will know what I'm feeling even if you won't like what I have to say. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I'm glad that I'm having you baby." Mel replied to that speaking from her heart too.

"I love you too and I always will." Roman said as he kissed her lips again. For the moment they had all their issues worked out.


End file.
